Troubled Hearts
by Quatre R Winner SR L4
Summary: This is a fantasy story about Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. This is one of my first stories I ever wrote. I wrote it Nov 7th 2001. Dedicated to Shannon Duo and my sisters Jessica Ali and Ayla Ivy I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review.
1. Ch 1 The Journey Begins

_**Chapter one**_

_**The Journey Begins.....**_

He tried desperetly to fall asleep. Wanting to get these thoughts to stop echoing in his head. He wondered why he felt these passionate feelings for this person. He stirred in his sleep begging that he succeeded in falling in a deep dream. His head began to pound. _What is that noise?_ He thought to himself. It began to grow louder. His eyes fluttered open to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up and stretched. The warm rays of the sun cascaded upon his silky smooth skin.

"Come in" His voice so soft and tender. He looked to the door as it flung open. His heart pounded. His breath became heavy.

"Hey Quatre! You gonna sleep all day? It's beautiful outside." Just hearing his voice made the hairs on his neck raise. He felt his bod began to tramble with delight. _Okay, calm down Quatre. Keep your mind straight. It's only Duo. That sweet absolutly sex-_ "Quatre? Are you there? helllooo?" Duo said as he waived his hand in front of Quatres dazed face.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm still a little tired. What brings you here so early?"

"I thought you, me, and Trowa would hang out for the day." Doing his famouse grin, Quatres eyes illumintated. Fighting his urge just to jump on him and wrap his arms tightly."Dude, you okay?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. Let me get changed and we will go to Trowas." Quatre smiled sweetly to his angel. Admiring his cobalt blue eyes. He desperetly tried to hind his blushed cheeks as he quickly got up and walked to his dresser. He unfolded a faded pink dress shirt and geban to slide it on when he noticed Duo un doing his braid. His hair waved down his back like the ocean waves upon a beach. He wished he could run his fingers through that ocean of chestnut silk. He finally finished getting dressed as he snuck a few glances at Duo in the process.

"Alright! Onward to Trowa's house!" Duo grabbed a hold of Quatres hand and pulled him out of the room. How soft his hand was upon his.

All these thoughts of wanting to hold and caress his dark angel forced there way through the young blonde boys head as they stood outside Trowa's house. Duo, being impatient reapetedly knocked on the door until Trowa finally made his apearence outside.

"Hey Trowa,dude. Whats up!?" Duo held his hand up in the air awaiting a hi five. Trowa's dark emerald eyes glared at him. Duo felt his face heat up and trun red from embarresment as he put his hand down. Trowa then turnned and locked his front door and without a sound or gesture to the other boys, just walked by them. Duo and Quatre quickly turnned to follow.

They headed down town and noticed a bunch of people gathered around. Without even a glance from Trowa, the boys decided to keep walking.

"Stop that man!!" Just as they turnned around Quatre got knocked to the ground. A man fell on top of him, but when he looked into his eyes, the man shot back. He seemed almost in fear.

"I found you, the boy from the prophesie." He spoke so softly Quatre could barley make out what he was saying. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be some type of powder. Trowa and Duo quickly grabbed a hold of Quatre as the man covered them all in this white substance. It was so thick they couldn't even see the palms of their hands. Duo coughed louder.

"Oh god, we are going to die!!!! I am to beautiful to die! Theres so much I haven't done or seen!" Trowa smacked him on the back of his head and Duo opened his eyes. "I guess we're okay, hehe, sorry." Duos goofyness was then strucken by fear and confusion as he noticed everything was gone. All that could be seen around them was forest. "What the hell is going on here!!!?" Duo yelled. Trowa Helped Quatre up off the ground and looked to the strange man. Duo then looked in the same direction and without any hesitation he charged the man and grabbed him by the shirt and dangled him there. "Where are we old man? What's going on?" He shook the man wildley. The man struggled to talk.

"Please, we need your help. Just hear me out."

"sheesh, ever heard of asking?" Duo felt a sof touch upon his shoulder. He glanced back to see Quatre. With a deep sigh Duo set the man down, but refused to let go. The man was pleased just to be set down.

"Thank you."

"yeah,yeah your welcome, just start talking!" The man cleared his throat. He looked at Quatre.

"We have been under attack by a great evil. No one has been successful to stop it. I went on a journey to find someone that could. We someone with a soul and heart as pure as light and end this evil." He then pointed a finger to them. "You must help us. You must be a new heros." Duo unknowingly released his grip. Then the man began to mummble but just as Duo reached for him he disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Quatre looked around, puzzled by what just happened.

"Damn it. He had a smoke bomb! I should have searched him!" Duo yelled as he knelt down and hit the ground. Trowa looked to them both and sighed slightly.

"I guess we are just going to have to look into this." Duo approuched Trowa.

"But we don't even know where we are, let alone know where we need to look!"

"Would you rather just sit here!?" Trowa began to walk ahead.

They walked for what seemed like hours they came across a town. Gazing upon it their faces saddned. The buildings looked old and worn. One man caught their eyes. He wore a suit of armor that gleamed in the light. Duo notice the mans armor and desperatly tried to contain himself from bursting out in laughter lloking at this dude. Trowa grabbed Duo's shirt and pulled him forward towards the man so to hear him better. Quatre followed with a slight giggle.

The man spoke loudly over the crowd.

"Who will dare explore the terrible Mountain Sintonise? Well?" Everyone began away. As the crowd began to fade, Quatre noticed that the same man from before whispered something slyly into the mans ear, and as quickly he was gone. The man then started to approuch the three of them. " You?" Pointing to them. "Web need you three to help us." Duo points to himself in shoke. "Certain dark and vile creatures have been spotted over long forgotten paths. They have been raiding us and causing us pillage. We have tracked these vile creatures through the teeth of that awsome mountain range of Sintonise to the very borders of the most acursed land. The curses of that dead and haunted land did our most brave knights wisley halted there pursuit." Duo started to snicker.

"Where did they get this kook at?" He whispered to Trowa. Quatre quickly hushed Duo and continued to listen carefully. The man rolled up the scroll and looked over to them.

"I guess you foreigners have been chosen. There is something that is terribly different about this place. It's causing our majesty a great deal of trouble. You are going to be proof that we are doing something about this. We have supplies that you may bring with you on your journey. You must set off as soon as you can. Now be off with you, and good luck." He then jumped upon his horse and rode off.

"Well, I guess we better take a good look around. Duo and Quatre you guys go ahead to the Inn and I am going to go look around." Duo and Quatre nodded as they walked ahead. Duo began to walk faster, Quatre stayed behind and absorbed the scenery.


	2. Ch 2 The Inn

Chapter 2

Sintonise.....

Duo was the first to walk in. He looked around and noticed alot of people with hooded faces; as he thought to himself. _What did we get ourselves into? Why in the hell are these people hidding their faces?_ He then caught a movement out of the corner of his eye that seemed to be like a ghost. As he turned to look; his eyes laid upon a cloaked figure with long strands of gold that fell gracefully out of the hood. As he continued to gaze. Quatre walked up behind Duo, and was mezmorized by the sight of him. As he slowly approuched him, he noticed his gaze upon another. He felt his heart shatter and crumble to the ground. He sighed in pain as he felt warms tears fall from his Aquatic blue eyes. He quickly turnned to the door and fled. Duo had not even noticed him, but instead watched the mistical sight that stood in front of him. Shortly after, he felt a hand press upon his shoulder. He turnned fists ready, but smiled when he saw it was just Trowa.

"Hey Trowa, What's up man?" Duo snickerd slightly, but went silent when Trowa gave him that impassive look.

" Where did Quatre go?" Trowa looked questioningly and Duo.

" I'm not sure." Trowa took a deep sigh and looked down.

" Wasn't he right behind you?" Duo then thought to himself. _Where could he be? _Trowa then took a seat beside Duo and crossed his arms over his chest. "Duo?" Duo shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he spoke.

"What's up?"

"I looked around and asked some people about this quest."

"Yeah, and what did they say?" Trowa looked toward duo.

"I guess, for several years, an organized band slavers have made a living by raiding the south. Then have desended quickly and ruthlessly on the town and villages and carried off innocent citizens into the night; resently however, the slavers attacks have been more frequent and viciouse. They have burnt entire villages and pulled down walls of towns. Women and children and whole families have disapeared, the south has been reduced to ashes and left barren except for the pack of wild wolves. A town called High Port was once I guess a '_human' _city..." With those words 'Human city' Duo looked at Trowa as he raised a brow. "But now the towns and villages have been over run by Orcs and goblins-" Duo started to burst out laughing as he almost fell over.

"come on Trowa! You don't actually believe that shit do you?"

"Duo, just let me finish."

"But this is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Out of nowhere an angelic voice came from behind them.

"This is no joke!" Duo's jaw instantly dropped. It was the girl he was admirring earlier. She sat down beside them. "My family was taken by these slavers." Duo quickly interupted.

"Yeah, but, it wasn't the slavers I didn't believe. It was the creatures. We all know hum-"

"Listen human!!" She hissed at him as her eyes burnned through his. "There are other creatures besides humans. I happen to be one." She secretly glanced around the room and then leaned forward closer to Duo and Trowa, so that they would be the only ones to hear. "I happen to be elven." Duo raised his eye brow and whispered softly. She set her slender hands upon her hood and pulled it back far enough to where they both could lay eyes on her pointed ears. Duo's eyes widened; as she quickly covered her ears again. Duo then scratched his head in confusion.

"Why haven't we seen others like you?" Trowa leaned forward.

"Because we must stay hidden. Humans do not appreciate our kind anymore."

"Any...more?" Duo asked. Trowa looked to her curiously

"Well, we all....well most of us used to get along with one another. All creatures and races were once combined in harmony. Some of us never did though. After the catacalism we all stopped. The dwarfs stayed in there mountains, or whereever it is they go. The kenders and halflings stay hidden. The drow, our sisters, stay underground while we stay hidden in the forest and trees. But the humans are everywhere."

"So all these people....I mean...well.....all these creatures and people or whatever they are, are they the ones wearing the hoods?" Duo said finally starting to catch on. She then glanced around the room.

"Not all, but some of them yes." Trowa looked to the door, they had completly forgotten about Quatre.

"Where is he?" He whispered to himself causing her ears to tingle.

"Who may I ask?" Trowa looked at her puzzled; thinking to himself, _How did she hear me? _

" Our friend Quatre. He is kind of short, Blonde hair, blue eyes." She smiles sweetly.

"I saw him, he was standing behind your friend here and he seemed to be crying and just ran out."

"Damn!" Trowa stood and slammed his fist down on the table. With deep hesitation. "We are just going to have to leave without him." Duo jumped and approuched him quickly.

"We can't hi-" Trowa turnned to him. His eyes held more emotion then Duo had ever seen before.

"What do you suppose we do?! We need to get a move on. But trust me, we will look for him along the way." Duo nodded to Trowa in regret. He knew he didn't want to go without Quatre, but Trowa had a point.

"I will join you on your journey if you'd like. I am Trynia Calivia." Trowa nodded to her and headed towards the door. Duo smiled akwardly to her.

"Hes not much of a talker believe it or not. His name is Trowa Barton. I am Duo Maxwell." He struck a pose as he told her his name. She giggiled slightly as she began to follow Trowa. "What?? Was it something I said?" She glanced at the two boys sides and noticed no weapons and their weird clothes.

"Um....what are you guys going to use as weapons? and your clothes!? We need to get your guys properly ready for this journey or you will get nowhere. I have my bow and arrows, and my dagger at my side. I am sure I can find things for you two to use." She smiles sweetly at Duo as he began to blush slightly.

The rocks crunched beneathe their feet as if stepping on broken glass. The sun was slowly disapearing behind the mountain as a blanket of night began to unfold. Trowa walked ahead as Duo walked beside Trynia as he watched himself kick a cloud of dirt into the air.

"You okay Duo?" She asked nudging him with her elbow.

"Yeah. Just trying to figure out why Quatre left." Thinking to herself. _I wish I could tell you._ Out of nowhere a net fell upon them, trapping them. A small shadowed figure slowly approuched them. With a small child like voice it spoke.

"Yous cant be goin no furthers." As the figure stepped forward; it's face seemed young but had a sense of maturity to it. He was short with hair almost as long as Duo's pulled back in a tight smooth ponytail.

"Gables???? Is that you?"

"Trynia?......Wells hidy ho dere?"

"Hi Gables.......do you think you can let us out of this net?" His face quickly faded from a smile to a blushed frown.

"O-ta." He began to cut the net from them. Trowa stood in front of the short man and looked to him questioingly.

"Why did you do that?!?!" Duo said as he brushed the dirt off his body. Gables stepped back and gulped as he looked at Trowa.

"I taught you guys were da slavers." Duo walked up scratching his head confused.

"We are not slavers.....and.....I am soo confused.....are you an elf too?" Gables burtsed out laughing.

"no silly I be a kender!"

"I thought the people...or....thiings, didn't get along?" Duo said to Trynia.

"Gables and I have known eachother a long time, way before the catacalism. So some of us still get along. Just not all."

"Okay." Trowa walked up to Duo and Trynia.

"We should set up camp for the night." Gables then jumped up.

"Yous can come stay wit me!"

"Okay Gables." Trynia said with a smile as they began to follow him.


End file.
